


Far Up High

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Belize Shadow [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Derdrian, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tenderness, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Weeell, lets see now... *rub hands together*. Since the Black Sails fandom where I mostly float around has so much delicious smut and I realised the amount of explicit content in the Adrian/Deran section of Animal Kingdom fandom was sadly lacking, I kinda thought I should do something about that... So uhm... here are my idiots who, after trying some very... interesting weed, find themselves in kind of... reversed positions.As we say in the Black Sails section: you're welcome, fandom^^





	Far Up High

”Hey, stop it! I warn you, Deran… I…”  
  
They fall in a pile on the kitchen floor. A tangled, warm and hysterically laughing pile of human flesh and Adrian wonders how the hell they even made it back home. He points to the roof.  
  
”Are you sure we’re… home? Like, at our place?”  
”I was just just gonna ask you the same.”  
  
Another fit of giggling laughter bursts from them and Deran rubs his face.  
  
”Man… what kind of shit _was_ that?”  
” _You_ said it was the best shit ever. Well?”  
”Well what?”  
”Was it?”  
  
Deran lays still and blinks, a smile playing on his lips and he points a finger in the air, not really pointing at anything.  
  
”I… kinda try to find out…”  
”What?”  
”If I wanna fuck or sleep. What do I want, Adrian?”  
  
Deran is flushed and looks absolutely ridiculous with the blue eyes all big and clueless, like a surprised puppy. Adrian laughs again, they both do.  
  
”You can’t even stand, man!”  
”But I wanna _fuck_ …”  
  
He sounds like a whiny kid and Adrian rolls over to lay on top of him, getting a groan when he lays too heavy on his stomach.  
  
” _Aaadrian_ , you weigh… a ton!”  
”You want me to go on a diet? You don’t think I’m hot anymore?”  
  
He says in a mockery tone, pretending he’s hurt and Deran takes his face between his hands, nuzzling their noses together.  
  
”You’re fucking… _perfect_ , man. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”  
”What if I tell Deran?”  
”No-one! Oh, you _shit_ …”  
  
Deran shoves his fingers in Adrian’s sides, tickling him hard and Adrian shouts, laughs, squirms.  
  
”Hey! Not fair… Ouch, Deran, stop! Not fair, not fucking fair!”  
  
They tumble around on the floor, wrestling in the lamest way ever, too tired to put up a serious fight and not high enough to just quit it. Deran is panting, giggling and his hands moves from mock fighting to stroking. They wander all over Adrian’s body, soft and searching in a way they never do. Adrian loves those rough, impatient hands, Derans touches are addictive as hell but now they’re lingering, exploring and making Adrian’s body sing from their nimble tripping over his skin.  
  
Deran tugs at his tanktop and, still giggling, Adrian manages to worm out of it as Deran removes his own shirt, cursing at the buttons before just tearing it open and throwing it away on the floor. He dives down and catches Adrian’s mouth in a hard kiss that grows slower, more purposeful and Adrian locks his legs around him and pushes his hips up.  
  
He loves this, it’s one of the things they’ve never done because Deran’s so fucking skittish, but just the feeling of another man’s cock pressing hard against his own, grinding and promising more is such a turn-on. Deran dives into it easier than Adrian would’ve thought, probably because of the weird weed, hips jerking, still clothed cocks rubbing together and Deran keeps kissing him, allows it to stay slow, tongue soft with the bitter taste of beer. It’s not new, Deran’s not his first in any way, but doing this _with_ Deran is new. Completely.  
  
Deran nibbles his way down his throat, hands shaky as he tugs at the buttons in Adrian’s jeans. Adrian lifts his hips, helps tugging his jeans and boxers down and Deran removes them completely along with shoes and socks. He straddles Adrian, lets him open up his own pants and his cock springs free, hard and smooth, glistening at the tip and Adrian scoots down to take it in his mouth, eliciting a gasp from Deran.  
  
”Fuck… Adrian you… you fucking _asshole_ … Why are… yeah, that’s it… why are you so… fucking _good_ at this?”  
  
Because he loves it, that’s why. Adrian was done with being ashamed of who he is and what he wants years ago and with the right guy, sucking cock is such a turn-on it’s fucking ridiculous. Deran’s taste and scent is musky, the sounds he make when he’s unable to restrain himself are… _Jesus Christ_ , Adrian has to grab his own cock by the base because he’s never heard his closeted lover moan like this. Deran doesn’t take control, doesn’t shove deeper trying to fuck Adrian’s mouth, but stands on his knees, legs apart and head tossed back while rubbing palms over his face, over and over.  
  
The vision is just… stunning. It shouldn’t be, but it is. Deran is lost in the moment, tugging his own hair to have somewhere to put his hands and when Adrian squeezes his buttocks, he doesn’t flinch like he usually does, but moans loader. Maybe it’s the weed, maybe it’s something else, but Adrian doesn’t know why he does what he’s never done. Why he puts two fingers in his own mouth along with Deran’s cock, collecting some spit and then slides them over Deran’s crack. His lover has absolutely not, never fucking _ever_ been on the receiving end of this and at any other moment, a move like this would’ve resulted in a broken nose for Adrian – at minimum – but whatever the fuck was in that weed, it has had a very unexpected impact on Deran.  
  
Adrian slides his fingers up and down, just brushing slick moves to awake an interest, a curiosity, a shallow, teasing promise of more and Deran lets out a frustrated grunt.  
  
”Adrian, don’t…”  
”But you do it for me.”  
”Yeah, but…”  
”But what?”  
”I’m not…”  
”Gay? I know straight dudes who loves this and gays who hates it. Come on, if I’d change… fucking orientation everytime I’d licked a chick, I’d be straight by now, man.”  
”You’ve been with chicks?”  
  
Deran almost sounds offended and Adrian laughs again. They’re on unfamiliar waters now, both of them, but it’s so comical hearing Deran sound affronted and to Adrian’s great relief, the laughter is contagious and Deran smiles.  
  
”What the fuck, man, how should I know?!”  
”Could’ve asked me, you know.”  
”Yeah, but _Jesus_ … Man, I don’t know…”  
  
He’s hesitating and Adrian knows he probably wont get a second chance with this so he scoots down quickly, turn around and places himself just in the right angle, spreads Deran open and shoves his tongue inside.  
  
” _Fuck!_ ”  
  
The shout is course, raw, but Deran is falling apart over him, out of reach from shame, insecurity and fear of who he is. Adrian laps at his rim in long strokes, works him wet and open before sliding a finger inside, easier than he’d ever expected. He wants Deran to know how good it can be, how good _he_ is inside and Adrian shifts angle, causing Deran to almost loose his breath when his prostrate is teased, probably for the first time ever because Adrian seriously doubt Deran’s ever dared to touch himself like that.  
  
He works Deran’s leaking cock with his mouth, while sliding in and out from his ass, adding a second finger, a third when the tight muscle relaxes and allows more. Deran’s clenching and releasing around his fingers, flower opening like he’s done this a thousand times and Adrian widens his index and longfinger, stretching him for long, long minutes until Deran tugs at his hair and groans.  
  
”Get… _on_ with it, you asshole!”  
”Just getting the lube, man.”  
  
Adrian gets up and stumbling into the bedroom, pulling the whole drawer on the bedside table out on the floor before grabbing the bottle and he’s back in the kitchen before Deran’s got a chance to think things through and let the shame back again. Adrian sinks down on the floor, slips between Deran’s thighs and pours a good amount of lube in his palm, slicking his cock thoroughly before rubbing the tip over Deran’s hole. His lover has his eyes closed and Adrian can feel a small tension from him.  
  
”You okay?”  
”Yeah, just… put it in.”  
  
Adrian widens Deran’s thighs, moves him further up onto his lap and enters slowly. He gets a few inches inside before Derans tenses and lets out a hiss. Adrian moves in circles, not further in but not pulling out either, just getting his lover used to the stretch. When he feels him loosening, he keeps going. Deran barely lets out any sounds now, he looks breathless, his face tensed but he’s not protesting and after a while, Adrian slides the whole way in and lets out a breathy moan.  
  
”Fuck, you’re tight!”  
  
The muscles around him are practically locking him and Adrian starts stroking Deran’s stomach, his underbelly to make him relax. Deran has his eyes closed and the lips are pressed tightly together like he’s trying to allow himself to find out how it actually feels like, rather than listening to whatever voice/voices telling him he shouldn’t like it. That he becomes somehow less of a man if he likes it. Then, before those voices have any chance to slip through and take hold, Adrian pulls out and thrusts back in again, hitting Deran’s prostrate harder and the world outside their coupling vanishes from Deran’s mind.  
  
All tension, every last ounce of it, seems to leave his body and every thrust from Adrian’s cock, only builds up the excitement, a mindless searching for pleasure that has Deran meet the thrusts, clenching and releasing, his own cock leaking a pool of fluid on his own belly, wettening the skin and Adrian takes Deran’s cock in one hand, working it as Deran growls at him to go harder and then comes all over Adrian’s fist, muscles squeezing tighter around his cock and then relaxes.  
  
Deran looks so utterly… fucked. He’s wet, loose and feels so fucking good and Adrian slams himself home until orgasm hits him and his own pantings mixes with the soft, breathy sounds of Deran catching his breath. Adrian leans his head on Deran’s chest as he slips out, both of them unable to move for long moments and Deran puts his callous hands on Adrian’s hair, tugging loosely as if just having something to hold onto while coming down from the high. His grip is soft, playful and tired. When Adrian looks at him, he’s momentarily stunned by how relaxed, how at ease he seems, eyes all warm and half-shut, dreamy blue and just peering at him, meeting Adrian’s gaze like the shame was never there, as if the insecurity and self-hate that’s been pounding inside Deran with every heartbeat since years back, is gone.  
  
It’s not that easy, of course. Adrian knows that, as he plants kisses on Deran’s chest, as he moves to get them some well needed water to drink and a tovel and wipe them both off, as they get rid of the stains from their time up high and Adrian drags Deran along to the bedroom and they collapse next to each other on the unmade bed.  
  
Everything in Deran’s body is still on a high, fluttering and digesting what the fuck happened, but mercifully hidden away from the self-hate that would cut through, smash and trample every piece of pleasure this one hell of a ride gave him. Adrian slides a finger along his bearded cheek and Deran nibbles for it, smiling because he just can’t _not_ smile right now and he chuckles. Adrian raises his eyebrows.  
  
”What?”  
”What the fuck did we smoke?”  
”You said you got it from Craig…”  
”Yeah but… who did _he_ get it from…?”  
”Pope… Fucking Santa… who cares…”  
”Cause I want more, idiot.”  
  
Adrian just laughs at that, hoping that whenever this trip is over and Deran is forced to look at this without those merciful clouds that allowed him to be this fretless, this permissive and _nice_ not only to Adrian but himself, the shame and self-hate wont come crashing down on him too badly, too fast for him to handle. That he’d be able to protect this small piece of sweet freedom he’s never allowed himself before.  
  
Deran is exhausted, they both are, and he pulls Adrian close, spoons him among the messy bedclothes, searches for his hand and swirl their fingers together, pressed to Adrian’s chest. Adrian smells like sun and waves and Deran buries his nose in the crook of his neck.  
  
”If I… forget about this tomorrow, you should know you were amazing…”  
  
Adrian swallows, forcing himself to not let the tenderness those words stirrs up inside him well out, and squeezes the chapped, rough hand harder onto his chest. He knows they wont talk about this, that Deran most likely will feel the need to distance himself from it, pretend he doesn’t remember what happened or just deny it. And it breaks something inside Adrian, how even now, when Deran’s still able to relax, to just be, he’s aware he will try to deny it once they wake up again. But right now, it’s just them and as Adrian drifts away to the sound of Deran’s soft snors, the way down from the high is soft, easy and a breath of sweet, sweet relief.


End file.
